


Take One

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Actor!Ashton, Actor!Calum, Actor!Luke, Cashton, I suck at tagging, M/M, Might add some later, Muke - Freeform, actor!michael, it won't be that bad, mainly fluff, probably, they're all actors, well..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a budding actor, staring in many new movies and gaining attention from the media. Michael is one of the best actors out there. Ashton has been in the acting business since before he can remember. Calum is experienced and a wanted actor. A movie producer and director have a script written for their new movie, and want all four of the boys to play in it.</p><p>or.</p><p>au: michael, luke, ashton and calum are all actors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ▽

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first Muke/Cashton fanfic on here, soo... don't murder me if I write it wrong at some point.
> 
> So yeah. It's 3rd person, starting with Luke

Luke's phone buzzed silently beside him as he read his book. It was a work of art. A good example of grand literature. The blonde was entirely engrossed with it, not able to track the hours that flew by as he quietly read each word, carefully printed in neat rows. Something finally managed to snap him back into reality. It was his stomach, grumbling against him, waiting for food. The actor carefully marked his page with a bookmark before setting it down on his table. He took his phone in his hands, seeing the two missed calls and string of text messages. He opened up one from his agent. Niall, who he'd met and worked with for a little over a year now, had attempted to call him and sent him messages with the words:

 **Niall Horan:** "Answer."

  
**Niall Horan:** _Call as soon as you can."_

  
**Niall Horan:** _"YOU GOT THE PART"_

Luke's eyes lit up. Another movie? He'd just released his new film, and was already excited to get started on this one. All he needed now was information, so he nimbly tapped the phone icon and waited for Niall to pick up. His agent picked up on the second ring, with excitement lining his voice.

"Lucas. Thank god you finally answered. I tried to call you three hours ago." The Irishman exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry." Luke said quietly, trying to contain his anticipation.

"Now. I've just sent your driver to pick you up. He'll bring you to the office where we can discuss your acting opportunity and the actors you'll most likely be working with."

The blonde actor spoke again; "Okay then. Who's the director again?" I've forgotten

"Ohh, it's an old friend o' mine. Harry Styles." The agent said happily

Harry Styles. One of the biggest directors and producers in the world at the moment. Wanted him, Luke Hemmings, to be in his new film. Luke jumped in glee, blushing to himself when Niall asked him what the sudden noise was. He cleared his throat and answered back. "Nothing. But amazing. I'll be there soon!" He declared before ending the call.

The blonde rushed to make himself more presentable, because sweatpants, a ratty t-shirt and messy hair would not get him any jobs. He decided on a more casual look, with skinny jeans, a nice-enough shirt and a beanie to add to the look. He styled his hair up, differentiating it from it's natural flatness to a high quiff. He had just finished sliding on some comfortable shoes when he received another text, one from his driver, saying that he was pulled up outside. Luke rushed out the the car after locking his house and making sure the security system was on and functioning. He made himself comfortable in the car as it drove him to his agent's office.


	2. ▽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four guys meet.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically. Michael, Calum and Halsey are all 20.  
> Ashton's about to turn 21, and Luke's about to turn 20.  
> Niall is 21...
> 
> Halsey, Michael and Calum all grew up together, which is one of the reasons why Halsey ended up being Mikey's agent. And also why they are so cuddly and friendly with each other.
> 
> Hope you like it▽

Michael was the second person to reach the office to talk about the movie. He and Calum had come together, both being extremely close friends and asked to be cast in the movie. His hair was currently a mix of black,pink and purple, earning itself the nickname "Galaxy Hair", courtesy to Calum. The Kiwi and the Australian walked side-by-side, conversing about who else they guessed would be in the casting list.

"Maybe Hemmings?" Michael asked, earning a slow nod from the raven-haired actor.

"Could be, as he's all the rage these days." The Kiwi pointed out. His hair was adorned with highlights in the front, a new addition that the world had yet to see.

"What about Irwin?" Michael continued. "Ashley mentioned that he might be coming too."

A the thought of the curly-headed Australian, Calum struggled not to blush. Very few people had realized that he, himself, had a small crush on him. And that was all thanks to his remarkable acting skills. His infatuation with him had led to many nights of the pair of friends watching all his movies in a marathon, Michael only going because of the bribery. Spending time with his best friend and pizza. But mainly the pizza.

The pair walked into the room to see their agents lounging on sofas with coffee cups beside them. Michael greeted his agent with a bright smile. "Hey Ashley." He said casually, giving her a tight hug. He noticed a weird look from two of the agents mulling about, before correcting himself.  
"I mean- Hal."  
She preferred to use a stage name, 'Halsey', in the business world to keep her own more private. Cal and Michael had known her their whole lives, so they called her by her first name. Michael would, on occasion, forget about that. He smiled to make up for it and sat himself down after Calum had said 'Hello' to his own agent. The Kiwi and Australian were practically inseparable from birth, often being cast together in movies. They continued their conversation once again, getting more comfortable on the couch, Calum resting his legs on Michael's.

"So. When will the others get here?" Calum asked.

"Now." Ashley/Halsey said as none other than Luke Hemmings walked in, with Ashton Irwin himself walking behind, talking over the phone with someone. Calum moved his eyes over to the blonde. Luke. And with a way to distract himself, the Kiwi spoke up to him.

"Calum Hood." He said, breaking the conversation between the three friends that caused Michael to look up from his phone. "Michael Clifford." The galaxy-haired boy added.

Luke looked at the two with shocked blue eyes. _The_ 'Michael Clifford' and _The_ 'Calum Hood' were stood in front of him, one of which was extending a hand out to him. He took it shakily before composing himself. He was an actor for goodness sake. But these were also some of _'THE'_ biggest and best actors out there. 

Calum smiled at the blonde before locking eyes on the honey-haired actor across from the room. He made his way over with a nudge from his best friend. "Hey there Ash." He said, looking at Ashton. The actor replied softly with "Nice to see you again Cal". They had worked once on an incredibly long movie project, having to work together a lot had brought them close, which led to his infatuation with him. They were still on first name basis, including the nicknames that they used. They stood for a couple seconds before breaking eye contact and looking away awkwardly. 

Michael raised an eyebrow and chuckled to himself before saying. _"Mikey wants cuddles!"_ before himself, Calum and Halsey burst into laughter. It was an inside joke and way that the three of them used to get the other embarrassed or out of awkward situations. The two mentioned walked over and jumped on Michael, playfully tickling him. They may be incredibly talented and professional actors (and agent), but they were still immature teenagers (Practically. But they're all 20). Luke stood watching curiously, while everyone went on with whatever they were previously doing, as it was normal behavior for the two, even in Ashton's eyes.

They continued for another minute or so before sitting back up, all pressed against each other. Ashton joined their little cuddle, sitting next to Calum who went bright red for a few seconds before calming himself. Luke awkwardly sat down and asked Niall, his agent, if it was their normal behaviour.

"Well. Yes." His agent said with his thick Irish accent. "Halsey, Michael and Calum and all close friends, with Ashton being pretty close."

"Oh." Luke said. "But it's kinda... unprofessional?"

"Well. They're just having fun. Like you would with your best friends."

The blonde actor simply nodded before sitting himself down in front of them, smiling, and saying 'So. About this movie.'


	3. ▽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno :3

It was a long day for Michael- a boring meeting with the cast actors and everyone else working on the movie. They were just getting to see which parts they would each get- and guess who got a lead role. Michael. With the other lead role being Luke Hemmings, due to Niall's and Harry's personal request.

Michael couldn't deny that Luke was a good actor, or good looking either, so he gave up on the current discussion they were all in before zoning out. It wasn't before two elbows poked him from either the side- and of course it was Calum and Halsey. They held back laughter as Michael blinked and groaned at them.

 _"What?"_ He whispered to the two, only loud enough so that they could hear.

"Someone's trying to get your attention." Halsey answered, looking over to the blond actor. _Luke? But why?_ Michael glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow, getting a surprised look and blushing face in return.

"What was that?" The colorful-haired actor whispered quietly to his two best friends, only getting a response out of one of them- seeing as Calum decided to have a staring contest with Ashton.

Halsey responded with a small shrug and whispering "No idea."

 

Luke, on the other hand, had a reason for his reaction to Michael.

He had been staring subtly at the older actor for quite some time, having only seen him twice in the flesh. Michael was a big part in why he became famous. He had the slightest crush on him and thought that he was just so talented and had a wonderful personality. Luke already enjoyed acting and liked his school's drama club, but it wouldn't get him close to one of his idols. Everyone he knew, _knew_   that he was capable of getting out there and gaining fame- so they gave him a push and now look where he is.

When Michael looked at him, he didn't realize at first before his face started heating up and he widened his eyes because-  _Michael Clifford is looking at him_.

Luke tried to keep his demeanor cool and collected, and resorted to listening intently to Niall talking about schedules. It was quite a dull conversation, with nothing he was really involved in, so he tried his best to continue looking interested in the topic.

It wasn't long before his eyes drifted back to the other actors- especially Calum's new highlights. 


End file.
